


Frenemies, Or Maybe More?

by nineofcupsnpc



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofcupsnpc/pseuds/nineofcupsnpc
Summary: Yanjun thought he hated Zhangjing, but as he spent more time with him he started thinking twice.✧ ✧ ✧Prompt:#73: Lin Yanjun attempts to win a talent show only to be robbed his victory by You Zhangjing, his eternal rival since elementary school. Yanjun has made theories over the years, as to why their roads always cross: destiny, fate, the fact they live on an island, Zhangjing’s own efforts… He just knows it gotta stop, for once he has to best You Zhangjing, whatever the consequences, whatever he has to do to reach his goal, so be it breaking a heart, betray a friend, or sell his own soul. He just wants to be the one who shines, at last.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The author's Twitter handle is @zhangjingxxx!

Okay, here goes nothing.

A sheet of perfectly blank white paper on the table, a fountain pen lying by its side (Yanjun could’ve used a normal pen but he wanted to be extra). The desk is speckless, the room dark except for the dim light that came from his table lamp, exactly the perfect setting to write someone a blood letter.

Wait, but Yanjun was a civil person, and he didn’t want violence to be involved in this plan of revenge. Thinking of the plan, he felt as if he was repeatedly stabbed in the chest. He glared at the top of his closet, the gap there seemingly glaring back. He should of owned that trophy, he should of have won, he should of have beaten You Zhan---

Heaving a sigh, Yanjun picked up the pen and started to write.

“How to defeat You Zhangjing: A plan”

The ink smeared, leaving an ink blot at the end of his name. You Zhangjing. You Zhangjing. You Zhangjing. Yanjun chewed over the name again and again. The more he whispered it under his breath, the more revolting the name sounded. The winner of the talent show he worked so hard for. The one enemy he had all the time, since even preschool. The fact they the area they both were living in was so tiny, almost everyone knew each other, the fact that this particular area was graced with the name “Island of Talent” because of the abundance of people who knew how to play music and to play with music.

That included You Zhangjing of course. Born into a modest little family, he displayed incredible musical talent, knowing how to play the piano AND compose AND sing. The more Yanjun thought about it, the more he wanted to put Zhangjing in a headlock and perhaps break his vocal cords. And why did he know all about him? 

Yanjun angrily shook his head. Then he picked up the pen again. He thought for a while, tilting his head. Then with a renewed determination, he wrote his plan down with utmost dedication.

He was going to make this work, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Monday again. Which means, it’s time for Yanjun to meet his destiny. That was, to get to college and continue his definitely not life of a loser.

And that was, to see his eternal enemy again.

As soon as Yanjun arrived at the lecture hall with his steaming cup of coffee, someone slapped him hard on his back, he almost lost his balance. 

“Good job for yesterday! Too bad you didn’t win again!” Chaoze chirped, hobbling slightly, and it took all of Yanjun’s morning motivation not to roll his eyes at him.

“Right, again.” He deadpanned, while Chaoze gave him a shiteating grin.

“Oh, stop sulking over him, you know exactly how hard he worked, I mean you work hard too, but Zhangjing’s on like another level. Also, if I hadn’t sprained my ankle right before the show, I would’ve-“ “Stop before I splash this on you.” Yanjun shook his cup in a way he hoped was menacing enough to scare his friend away.

Still grinning, Chaoze stepped a few steps back. “Okay Mr. I-got-out-from-the-wrong-side-of-my-bed, I’ll leave you alone until you get that caffeine.”

Yanjun huffed and went to his usual seat. Just as he was settling down, the door of the lecture room was pushed open again. The light outside was almost too bright for his still droopy eyes, but he could make out who it was at the door without even having to look.

He could imagine the boy who just came in, hair slightly toussled, wearing a checkered shirt and jeans, with a black backpack that seemed to always be carrying since like first year of high school. And he could definitely imagine the blinding smile that seemed out of place at 8 a.m., crinkling eyes that sparkle with mirth, the two front teeth that made him seem like a bunny personified. And count down in 3, 2, 1…

“Hello and good morning, Lin Yanjun!”

Yanjun just wanted to bury his head into his desk and never look up again.

“Fuck off, You Zhangjing.”

Why was he seeing You Zhangjing everywhere? Why even is You Zhangjing so happy in the morning? And most importantly, why was You Zhangjing’s desk right next to Lin Yanjun’s desk?

“That isn’t the right way to greet someone, Yanjun.” Zhangjing chatised, opening his backpack and fumbled around in it. Probably for his notes and stationary, Yanjun guessed.

But the next thing Zhangjing did was out of his expectation. Zhangjing placed something on his desk with a thud. Yanjun sat up lazily, very puzzled.

In front of him, Yanjun saw a sandwich wrapped in saran wrap on his table. He furrowed his brows, trying to ransack through his brain. What the hell he could have promised his eternal enemy?

“Fuzzy-head, we had a bet. Homemade breakfast from winner to loser. You never forgot it until this time,” Zhangjing sang, albeit too loud, that somehow half of the lecture hall was staring at them at this point. 

Oh.

Yanjun picked up the sandwich. It was stuffed, to the point it almost seemed deformed. Very full, very Zhangjing-like. It was a deal they made years ago, when competitivity was low, when a man’s pride was still nothing. Before Zhangjing started his long-time legacy of staying undefeated in the talent show hosted every year. It was ten years ago since they made the deal, which meant this was the tenth sandwich Zhangjing made for Yanjun.

He used to look forward to it.

“I don’t want it this time,” Yanjun mumbled and from his peripheral vision, he could see that Zhangjing was taken aback. “Fine, if you don’t want it I’ll just eat it myself-“

“Zhangjing, stop, just stop.” The harshness in Yanjun’s tone even shocked himself. Meanwhile Zhangjing, who sensed something wasn’t right, tried to approach Yanjun and touch him. Yanjun pushed him away roughly.

“I’m sick and tired of losing to you every time,” Yanjun found himself raising his voice. “Every time I try so hard, but you’re always one step ahead of me.” The fury in himself was like molten lava, boiling and bubbling, preparing to spill over the top. “Why, You Zhangjing? WHY??” He was openly shouting now, and he was sure he got the attention of the entire lecture hall by now. 

“What did you do, You Zhangjing?” He rose from his seat and grabbed Zhangjing by his collar, who was frozen in place. “Did you pay the judges? Did you bribe them? DID YOU?” 

Yanjun was shaking. He felt like he was in an oven, overcome by envy, heated up by his own jealousy. In front of him, Zhangjing’s eyes were shining with tears.

“Why would you accuse me, of something I didn’t do?” It was merely a shaky whisper, but Zhangjing’s voice sent shivers down Yanjun’s spine. Cold sweat beads started forming on his forehead, as his own words start to dawn upon him.

Yeah, he had definitely messed up.

But in his last defiance, Yanjun stared furiously into Zhangjing’s eyes, hoping to not show any weakness. But he did let go of Zhangjing’s collar with a shove. Zhangjing’s back bumped against his desk, which seemed to send into realisation.

Yanjun watched as Zhangjing slowly looked down, a few tears escaping his eyes. Then, he looked up again with a look Yanjun had never seen in his eyes. That look, as Yanjun learnt after a long time, was the look of betrayal.

The next thing he knew, there was an alien feeling on his left cheek. His palm moved automatically to rest against it, feeling it heat up and starting to throb. What happened? Did You Zhangjing… slapped him? 

Shaking, he turned to Zhangjing’s desk, only to find all his belongings missing. The door of the lecture hall swung closed, only to be opened again, revealing his lecturer. 

It was too late to leave. Yanjun could only sit down, head still spinning, his left cheek definitely turning a shade of red.

And he couldn’t deny the emptiness of his heart when only silence greeted him when Zhangjing’s name was called during roll call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is terribly short…


	3. Chapter 3

“You messed up.” After the lecture, Chaoze told Yanjun with a matter of fact tone. Chaoze was limping with a speed that Yanjun could’ve easily outwalked, but Yanjun walked as if there were a thousand sand bags tied to his ankle, which allowed Chaoze to actually keep up with him without much effort.

“I know,” Yanjun replied lowly, face impassive.

“You made your friend cry, and you’re just acting like…that?” Chaoze asked incredulously.

“I didn’t even see him as my friend!” Yanjun shrugged. “He is only known as someone who always beat me no matter what despite how hard I work every time-“ “Oh my gosh, you’re a sore loser, I didn’t even expect you to be like this after all these years-“ “Stop. You’re his friend too, why not you go comfort him instead of nagging me-“ “Oh gosh, now you’re blaming me too? Lin Yanjun, is your EQ a negative value because you’re just acting like a brat now!”

Yanjun stopped walking, and Chaoze screeched to a halt too.

“Chaoze, I know I’m at fault, and if you can’t see yet I’m feeling guilty as hell. I’m just thinking too much over my…failure this time. Yes, it’s only a talent show, but do you know the feeling that you’re never the best? Chaoze, you’re the best at dancing. You Zhangjing can sing better than me. Even Linong could play basketball better than me. I’ve never feel like I mattered. They only see the ones who are the best, no one looks at the second best.”

Yanjun was getting out of breath, and without him knowing, his own tears had started falling. He watched as Chaoze’s expression went from anger, to shock, then to sympathy.

“Now, can you please leave me alone and let me think? Just…I need to think.” He finished, breathless.

“Okay, but you still owe Zhangjing an apology…” With a final wave, he walked away from Yanjun.

Yanjun realised that he’s still standing in the middle of the corridor, and that was not exactly the best place to think (or to cry), so he let his legs carry him out to somewhere he knew the best, his favourite spot, his secret hideout.

 

* * *

 

Living on an island is often an inconvenience. There isn’t much amenities, you have to ride a boat or drive a lot to get onto the mainland, and technology isn’t exactly the most advanced here. But what Yanjun liked about living on the island the most, is that it was surrounded by beaches. 

Like this beach he was at during this moment.

It was late afternoon, so the breeze blowing onto Yanjun’s face wasn’t warm but wasn’t piercing cold either. The waves rolled onto the sandy shore gently, creating a monotonous yet soothing tune. The sky was cloudy, yet sunlight peeked out of the dark layered clouds in straight golden streaks from a distance, just like the forboding sign of a brewing storm.

Just like the storm raging in Yanjun’s thoughts.

He was not crying anymore, yet the tear tracks that had dried made his face all stiff up and uncomfortable. He was sure his face looked blotchy, but he didn’t care at that moment. Staring blanking out to the sea, the only person on his mind was You Zhangjing.

You Zhangjing again.

Turning to his backpack, Yanjun took out a piece of familiar looking paper. He drafted everything out just a day ago, but now its content looked incredibly childish and ridiculous to himself. Was he really taking all of this too far?

He hated Zhangjing for winning over him, over and over and over again. However, he could not really hate him either because he literally grew up with him as well. They were friendly to each other. They were competitive, yes, but it was a friendly competition. As much as Yanjun wanted to deny it, the relationship between him and Zhangjing was actually closer to friends than enemies. Frenemies, maybe. 

But then something in his brain lighted up. Out of disappointment and frustration, he had ironically forgotten the reason he was so upset about this failure in exact. Yanjun beat himself up initially. How could he be so blinded by his own feelings?

The winner of this talent show could represent their area to compete at a state-level competition. That’s it!

Yanjun wanted to get acknowledged badly. He was well known on his island for being a superb dancer, of course, but being stranded on an island, he never got to improve his skills further, he never got to see other performers with his own eyes and learnt everything through videos. This talent show offered an opportunity he dreamt for years and years, yet he just let it slip through his fingers.

Just as he was pondering repeatedly through the mistakes and the horrible choices he made, his phone rang, making him jump a little. It was an unknown number, and Yanjun somehow felt that something very wrong was about to happen. With trembling fingers, he connected the call.

“Hello?” He croaked. A pleasant female voice made sure of his identity, before announcing a news that shook him to the very core.

“Congratulations Mr Lin, you have been offered to represent your area to compete in the state-level talent show. Please fill up the application form that has been sent to your address and hand it to your studio before-“

“Wait, but I’m not the winner of the talent show! How about the champion, You Zhangjing?”

“Mr You has given up his place to represent…”

Everything the female voice said later sounded like static after that. Yanjun’s mind was blank. Why would Zhangjing give up his place? What have he actually done to Zhangjing? What if…

“Mr Lin? Mr Lin are you still there?”

“Yes, thank you. But… I don’t think I can accept this offer right now, I’m sorry. Can you please give me a moment to consider?”

After he heard the reply, Yanjun hung up with a new determination in his heart. He turned to the paper lying next to him. He picked it up and abruptly crumpled it up. Then, he walked closer to the sea and tossed the paper ball into the salty water. Watching it drift further from the shore, a ball of fire burnt bright in his heart.

He had two days. Two days to convince Zhangjing to accept the offer with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can’t I write properly for once…


	4. Chapter 4

Everywhere Yanjun went, Zhangjing avoided him like a plague. Chaoze kept Zhangjing company whenever he could, being the good friend he was, but now and then he kept shooting Yanjun disapproving looks and sometimes, death glares. Meanwhile, Yanjun was feeling absolutely miserable. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Zhangjing into a two meter radius within him. It was so hard to even approach him, then it would definitely be even harder to actually talk to him.

Yanjun was sitting at his desk in his room again, except this time he was not alone. Chaoze slumped out on Yanjun’s floor, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. “So, why did you invite me here if you’re not going to say anything?” Chaoze asked without looking up, some sort of upbeat music playing softly in the background. Probably some dancing video of some other studios out of their island.

“Say, if you get a really good opportunity but some other people gave up theirs for you, will you accept it?” Yanjun asked, facing away from Chaoze. The music stopped. He heard Chaoze sitting up.

“If it were me, I probably would’ve taken it, but before that I would ask the person why they gave up.” Chaoze said thoughtfully, and Yanjun heard footsteps shuffling from his behind. Out of a sudden, his swivel chair was pulled and he was suddenly looking at Chaoze’s very serious face.

“I know what you’re talking about. I know Zhangjing gave up. He didn’t tell me why, but all three of us know it’s about you.”

“Of course it has to be about me! But he won’t even get close to me…” Yanjun looked down, dejected. Then, he looked up again, eyes wide and filled with panic. “I have only two days! Two days to talk to him, apologise and make up, and then…” his voice trailed away, and he looked away from Chaoze.

“And then what?”

“And then…” Yanjun squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath. “And then I’ll give up the position andlethimgotostatelevelsinsteadofme-“

“Man, calm down, you’re talking too fast!” Chaoze held Yanjun’s shoulders firmly, and initiated deep and steady breaths. After a few seconds, Yanjun started to calm down.

“I know you really wanted to compete in state levels, but by accepting the offer without actually talking to Zhangjing will make you a jerk instead of a winner. You’re literally robbing him of his hard work. You need to talk to him, you really do.”

“The problem is, he won’t even talk to me! He hates me!” Yanjun half yelled, desperate. Chaoze was silent for a moment, and the next time he opened his mouth, his tone was uncertain but very sincere.

“Look, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but… Zhangjing isn’t angry at you anymore. He’s just confused… and upset, mostly. What you said to him, what you did that day, wasn’t something the usual you would do. He told me a lot… and I can swear with my own name that he doesn’t hate you. In fact, I can tell he is actually ready to talk, but some other things are holding him back… Man, Yanjun, I know this is cheesy but I care about you. I care about both of you. I can’t stand to see the two of you like this. This is something between the two of you, and I really hope you sort it out, I’m sorry I can’t help you…”

Yanjun felt something bloom inside him. It gradually spread, bringing peace to his heart, bringing reassurance to his brain, and bringing warmth to his whole being. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry too, but so many emotions are suddenly bursting in his chest so he did the only thing he trusted his instincts to do: hug Chaoze as hard as he could.

He could feel Chaoze going stiff in his arms, and then slowly, he wrapped his arms around Yanjun’s torso too. Yanjun still felt lost, but at that moment, he chose to bask in the warmth and comfort given by his friend.

And maybe, just maybe, he could figure something out soon.

 

* * *

 

“We need to talk.”

Yanjun’s voice was cold, not exactly how he wished it to sound like, but it sure enough did the job. In front of him, Zhangjing stopped dead in his tracks.

Yanjun walked closer to Zhangjing. Zhangjing didn’t move an inch. He was a few feet away from Zhangjing when he heard a reply.

“There isn’t anything to talk about.”

“There clearly is.” Yanjun was doing everything to stop his voice from shaking. He wasn’t doing a great job, but at least Zhangjing didn’t try to run away. Or slap him again. Or shout at him. Yanjun decided that he should go closer. But before he could move, Zhangjing’s shoulder sagged and he turned to face Yanjun.

“Okay, let’s talk.” Zhangjing said flatly, devoid of any emotion. Very unlike him.

As Zhangjing came closer, Yanjun could see just how bad Zhangjing looked. He had eyebags, and dark circles around his eyes that looked almost as dark as his own. His eyes had almost lost the spark inside it, and he seemed utterly exhausted. Upon seeing him, Yanjun felt a million times worse than he was.

“Zhangjing, I’m… sorry.” Yanjun stuttered, but soon got his composure back. “I was wrong for yelling at you like that. I was wrong for accusing you something you never did. And… I’m sorry for taking that opportunity away from you. You can have it back, you are the rightful champion of the show after all. I… robbed you from what you deserved. I’m truly sorry for everything I did.”

Yanjun finished saying everything in a breath. He left out one part on purpose: the barrier in his heart didn’t allow him to ask for forgiveness. With everything he did to Zhangjing, with all the hatred towards Zhangjing that had been storing in his heart, with his jealousy and his lack of sportsmanship out in the daylights for Zhangjing to see, he didn’t deserve Zhangjing’s forgiveness at all. To stay as friends? Not even an option anymore. Yanjun could only hope.

Zhangjing merely nodded at the words he spluttered out. He looked away from Yanjun’s direction, and sighed. “Apology accepted,” he said, “and I forgive you, even if you don’t deserve it.”

Yanjun’s heart went from soaring in the clouds to sinking in the mud in seconds.

“We’re of no acquaintance now,” Zhangjing continued. “We’re no longer… friends.” Then, he walked away without another word.

The statement had been said, and he didn’t even get the answer he wanted, yet Yanjun didn’t feel sad nor disappointed. Instead, he was consumed by a weird feel of longing.

Because he could hear the reluctance in Zhangjing’s sentences, feel the loneliness in his words. 

Not even a minute after he left, Yanjun was starting to miss Zhangjing.

Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaoze’s a really good friend


	5. Chapter 5

The practice room was Yanjun’s second favourite place, right after his room. He had just finished a routine, the one he had been doing for warm ups for a while. The temperature was just right, he wasn’t sweating heavily but he wasn’t not warmed up either. He walked over to turn off the music as he mindlessly scrolled through his playlist to decide which track to choreograph next. Putting the conflict between him and Zhangjing aside, he had decided to take the offer if Zhangjing didn’t say anything about it, or at least start to prepare for it. 

The moment the speakers are off, Yanjun felt his eardrums relax. He definitely had the music too loud just now. But it wasn’t silence that greeted him. Instead, his ears picked up another foreign sound.

It was a piece he had never heard before, coming from another practice room. It was broken and messy, with a lot of pauses in between each phrase. A certain motive was repeatedly played, until finally Yanjun jumped at the sudden dissonance. The person smashed the keyboard, he realised quite lately. The keyboard was smashed a few times until all was silent. Then, a door slam resonated through the corridor. Yanjun unfroze and was about to turn the volume knob down when the door of his own practice room was opened and slammed closed hard. Someone had entered his practice room.

Yanjun turned around slowly, and was met with a small figure, apparently filled with fury. The person slided down against the door holding his forehead and suddenly registered that he wasn’t the only person in the room. He stood up abruptly and bowed. “I’m very sorry, I’ll leave-“ he said, breathless, as trembling hands went up to the door knob. He turned it, pushed and pulled, only to find the door reluctant to budge.

“I think it’s jammed,” Yanjun interrupted, “the door always has a bit of problem-“ “Shut up,” the person snarled, still tugging on the door stubbornly. “You better stop, if the door comes off I’ll make you pay the repairing fees.” Yanjun said with a tone too light, but it worked as the person stopped immediately.

“I’ll call the counter and make them fix the door,” Yanjun said, waving his phone, “let me just-“ he pressed the home button but its screen remained black. “Not now please,” Yanjun whispered, reaching for his charger in the bag. After he plugged his phone in, the screen lit up with a charging sign, indicating that his phone had indeed shut down due to low battery. Bad timing, Yanjun complained in his heart. What a perfect timing to get stuck in a practice room with someone who just broke off their friendship-

“Wait, there’s no need to call,” said person interrupted his thoughts. “I need time out of that room anyway. It stinks with useless thoughts.” Yanjun only stared at the intruder as he slided down to sitting position, leaning against the door. “You practice. Treat me as transparent air.”

“As you wish, You Zhangjing,” Yanjun shrugged, turning on the music before skipping a few songs to find the right one in his mind. A lyricless ballad caught his ears. He could try contempary dance this time instead of hip hop, he thought. After making sure that the volume of the music didn’t hurt his ears, Yanjun started to dance freely, back facing Zhangjing.

After a few hours of replaying the song and trying to make up the moves, Yanjun decided that he was satisfied with his choreography. To perfect it, he needed to record it and replay it until he became familiar with the dance. Normally, he would set up a tripod to record himself but he suddenly remembered that he wasn’t alone today. Maybe he could ask Zhangjing to record for him instead? He turned to ask him the favour, his name just on the tip of his tongue, when he caught sight of a limp body.

Oh, Zhangjing had fallen asleep leaning against the door of his practice room.

Yanjun sighed, and started to walk towards his backpack to retrieve his tripod stand. He did not want to disturb the sleeping male. As he was setting up his tripod in front of Zhangjing, he couldn’t help but stare at him. The boy was visibly exhausted, his head tilted to one side, lips slightly ajar as soft but deep breaths escape them. His expression was relaxed, curly hair falling from his face, long eyelashes resting on his eyelids. He actually was quite pretty sleeping, Yanjun thought before snapping out of his thoughts. Wait, why was he thinking about Zhangjing anyway? 

Yanjun finished setting up the tripod and retrived his phone from the charger to record his dance. Before inserting his phone into the stand, Yanjun had a weird decision. He set his phone to silent mode before snapping a pic of Zhangjing. After finishing up his recording, Yanjun decided to call it a day. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly 9pm, he had spent an entire afternoon in the practice room without himself knowing.

Turning to Zhangjing, he couldn’t bear to wake the boy who was sleeping so peacefully, but he had to. Softly, Yanjun put his palm on Zhangjing’s shoulder and shake him gently. Slowly, Zhangjing blinked his eyes open. His gaze was still sleepy and unfocused for a few seconds until he recognised the person waking him up. He jumped, eyes wide, and Yanjun was startled a bit too, hand still on his shoulder. “Umm, nice nap?” He said awkwardly.

“…yeah, thanks to your music,” Zhangjing answered softly, out of Yanjun’s surprise. “I needed the rest.” He lifted his arm to rub his eyes, stiffling a yawn as he glanced at his watch. That made his sleepiness gone from his eyes instantly. “Shit, 9 pm? I didn’t expect it to be this late already-” He rushed to the window of the room and peeked out of the curtains. Indeed, it was dark outside.

He turned to Yanjun, who just ended a call and removed his phone from his ear. “I called the counter. They’re coming to open this door for us now. After they got this door opened, I’m going to shower. You want dinner?”

“…huh?” Zhangjing’s brain was still slow on processing. There were already noises outside the room, it sounded like they were breaking down the door. “You want dinner? It’s on me.” Yanjun repeated. Zhangjing was about to decline when his stomach rumbled uncooperatively.

“Fine, I’ll wait for you,” Zhangjing agreed.

 

* * *

 

They ate in silence. As Yanjun was chewing, he stared out of the window pane of the diner they were in. It wasn’t until they stepped out of the studio that Yanjun realised how unfamiliar he was with this area. It was Zhangjing who led him through a few turns and a few poorly lit alleys until a diner showed up in sight.

“I only knew where the studio’s at-“ Yanjun tried to explain but Zhangjing waved him off. “Never mind, I don’t care.” That made Yanjun shut up immediately. He had forgotten they weren’t friends anymore, again. Why did he even offer to treat Zhangjing again?

Opposite him, Zhangjing had already finished his serving, and was now not so discreetly eyeing at the only partically eaten plate of food in front of him. Wordlessly, Yanjun pushed his plate towards Zhangjing’s direction. “You can have it,” he said.

Zhangjing mumbled a thank you and accepted the plate. Within minutes, the second plate was empty too. Yanjun called for the bill, and they sat in a moment of heavy silence.

“Why?” It was Zhangjing who broke the silence at last. Yanjun removed his gaze from the scenery outside and turned to face Zhangjing. “Why, what?”

“Why are you so nice to me, even after everything I said to you yesterday?” Zhangjing asked, tone firm and serious, yet his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes shone with curiosity. His eyes really couldn’t mask his emotions well, Yanjun noted. And he sure as hell was damn adorable. Wait, why was he thinking about Zhangjing again?

“I’m not being nice, I’m being decent,” Yanjun stated. “Why did you accept everything I did to you again? You were the one who broke me off.” 

The phrase “broke off” sent a wave of emotional hurt coursing through Yanjun’s whole being. He didn’t even realise how close he actually was with Zhangjing, despite their constant competition. Zhangjing apparently felt that too, as his eyes dimmed almost immediately after Yanjun finished his sentence.

“It isn’t in my dictionary to reject anyone’s offer of food,” Zhangjing started, and Yanjun had to hold back a chuckle. “Secondly, I’m sure the food wasn’t poisoned because you ate the same plate with me.” This time, Yanjun did raised the corner of his lips. “Also, I haven’t eaten well or slept well since Monday-“

“All thanks to me.” Yanjun interrupted. Zhangjing opened his mouth, forming a word, when a waitress came with the bill. Yanjun paid, the waitress cleared their table and left.

“… yeah, all thanks to you.” Zhangjing said, a tad bit of bitterness in his voice. Yanjun immediately felt guilt trascending through his whole being. He discovered that with Zhangjing, he always seemed to feel his feelings more intensely. He wondered why.

“You didn’t want to give up the offer, didn’t you?” Yanjun inquired.

“No of course, it’s something I’ve yearned for ages!” Zhangjing jumped up in excitement, but immediately slumped down again. “But I did anyway, because apparently I ‘bribed’ the judges.” He said dejectedly. 

Yanjun flew into a spur of panic. “I-I didn’t mean that!” He spluttered, visibly flustered. He was sure his cheek was a deep shade of red now. “I was too angry, and I wasn’t thinking straight, I didn’t mean anything that day ohmygoshZhangjingI’msosorryI’m-“

“Yanjun!” Zhangjing cut him off. “Calm down, I wasn’t even angry. Knowing you these years, you weren’t like that. You are always calm, that offer just messed your thoughts up, okay?”

Yanjun took a few moments to calm and think. Indeed, Zhangjing was right. That offer messed him up, completely. He lost his composure in front of an entire lecture hall, made Zhangjing angry and upset at him, and lost Zhangjing as a friend. Yet now, still-not-his-friend Zhangjing was sitting in front of him, talking to him with a slight smile on his face. It was as if Yanjun’s view of the world was changed, just because of this single offer. 

“Zhangjing,” he started once he felt he was calmed down enough. “I want you to take that offer. I was blinded by that offer. It couldn’t mean anything good. You gave up your position to me, to me who never deserved it anyway. I can wait for that opportunity to come in my way again, but I never want to take it away from someone who deserves if more than me, and that means you.” He took out his phone, now charged, and unlocked it. “I still have the number of the lady who called me-“

“Yanjun!” This time Zhangjing was laughing, and Yanjun realised with a pang that it sounded beautiful, like tiny bells jingling and tinkling. “Yanjun it’s past 11 pm now the office should be closed!” He paused to take a breath. “So why not like this? After our lecture tomorrow we’ll go to the office to ask about it okay?” 

“Wait, 11 pm? Shit I promised my mom to be back by 11, I’m so done-“ Yanjun lamented, earning another peal of laughter from Zhangjing.

“But one more thing!” Yanjun suddenly faced Zhangjing again, making Zhangjing stop. Cautiously, Yanjun extended one hand. “Friends again?” He asked.

Without any hesitation, Zhangjing accepted the hand. “Friends again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re FINALLY making some progress!!! *throws confetti* Even though this is still very horribly written in my opinion… I haven’t written anything so long before lol


	6. Chapter 6

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD!” Zhangjing screamed the moment he and Yanjun exited the office of the organiser of the talent show. He turned to Yanjun, who looked equally bewildered. “This is like… I saved the world in another universe,” Yanjun muttered, still in denial. 

“You’re able to go! THE STATE LEVELS, YANJUN, YOU CAN GO TO THE STATE LEVELS!” Zhangjing started screaming again, yet Yanjun felt like he was floating on a cloud. In fact, he could be on cloud nine now.

He turned to look at Zhangjing. The gleam in his eyes had come back even brighter, and now it looked like he had the entire universe in them. He was grinning so wide his bunny teeth were in full exposure, and Yanjun realised for the first time how beautifully rosy his cheeks were in contrast with his pale skin.

“Come on Yanjun, why aren’t you happy? It’s a win-win situation!” Zhangjing was still speaking loudly, yet Yanjun’s thought was so loud he almost didn’t hear him. His enemy, now friend, and now his companion was beautiful in his eyes. It didn’t sound right. But it sure as hell feels right. He felt the weight on his chest lift in retrospect to the realisation. All the conflict he induced since the talent show ended was all for nothing. 

Clutching an application form in his hand, Yanjun thought back to what the secretary had told them.

“We just received the news that another area have decided not to send out any contestants at the last minute and there’s an empty slot now, so if you two both decide to go I can enter both of you…”

Zhangjing’s jumping and laughing brought him back to reality. He and Zhangjing were going to compete in state levels, together. No more competing for the spot, no more hurt feeling, no more competing for the champ-

Wait. They’re entering as two individuals. Zhangjing was still going to fight for the champion with him. As much as he was relieved that there were no conflict between Zhangjing and him anymore, but they were still opponents. A frienemy, to be exact. That brought Yanjun back to the shore where he received the call, and even that seemed like ages ago. 

Beside him, Zhangjing was looking at him quizzically. “Mr Ice Cube? Mr Leng Yanjun? Should you at least show a bit of reaction?”

“Who said I’m an ice cube?” Yanjun could finally find himself laughing again. “Imagine how thrilled our small friend will be when he heard of this!”

“I’ll tell Chaoze you called him small!”

“Well you’re not tall either-“

“Lin Yanjun, stop insulting my height-“

“At least he’s taller than you when he does a pointe-“

“LIN. YANJUN.”

As Yanjun ran from Zhangjing’s attack, laughing out loud, he felt that somehow, he would be okay.

 

* * *

 

“How to defeat You Zhangjing: A plan”

Yanjun was sitting at his desk again, lights all closed aside from his desk lamp, dim but comforting to his eyes. He remembered how devious his previous plans were. Those were driven out of jealousy and envy, two very negative emotions. This time, he decided to improve on himself instead of dragging Zhangjing down.

1) Practice five hours a day

2) Choreograph and perfect a routine every week

3) Work out when not practising to improve muscle strength

4) Make Zhangjing fall

Yanjun shook his head. He was distracted again. This second plan should be only about him and him only. Why You Zhangjing again? 

As he was deep in thought, the sheet of paper in front of him forgotten, his phone lighted up with a notification.

“Practice room, 3 pm, tomorrow?”    – Zhangjing

Yanjun immediately typed a reply back.

“See you there”    - Yanjun

He considered asking Zhangjing to go to sleep since it was late, but ultimately decided against it because he was not on that level of relationship with Zhangjing.

When will he ever?

 

* * *

 

Yanjun did not know why they decided to share a practice room.

See, Zhangjing was a singer, someone who did more ballad and r&b, and played the piano, composing melodies on his own, writing his own lyrics. Meanwhile he was a dancer, who did more hiphop than any genre else, and his ears were used to music with strong instrumental drops and bouncy beats.

He only remember Zhangjing pouting and whining something like “I’m broke Yanjun, I’m just a poor college student without financial independence!”

“I’m a college student too, Zhangjing!” He had replied, determined to stare only at his lecture notes, highlighter in hand, contemplating which part of the article to highlight. He was about to drown out Zhangjing’s pleads when he felt something poking his right arm, making him stop all his actions.

He slowly looked up from his papers and turned to Zhangjing.  Zhangjing was looking at him with the most pitiful eyes, pouting the most cutely (oh gosh stop thinking that Zhangjing’s cute!) and giving him probably his best puppy eyes. Yanjun could imagine droopy puppy ears on Zhangjing’s head as well, flipping and flapping around as he continued to poke Yanjun’s arm softly and constantly.

Yanjun sighed. He shouldn’t have turned to Zhangjing at all, but now that he did, he was sure he will be giving in to him. How did anyone even resist those eyes?

As he was deep in thought, the practice room door was opened and closed softly. Zhangjing came in, with the familiar backpack, wearing a white shirt and a checkered cardigan, with black jeans and boots. He looked incredibly adorable.

(Stop! Thinking! That! Zhangjing! Is! Cute!)

“Uhh… good afternoon?” Yanjun started awkwardly. “I went over to the other room and carried the keyboard over so you can uhh… work?” Inwardly, he cursed at himself for stuttering.

“Oh, thank you!” Zhangjing smiled brightly. “I was just going to do so…” he trailed off, and the duo sank into an awkward silence. Yanjun suddenly felt self conscious. Was he disturbing whatever Zhangjing was working on?

“Actually…” both Zhangjing and Yanjun started, and immediately shut up afterwards. Yanjun could feel his face burning up. Shit, where is this madness heading to?

“You first,” Zhangjing said, staring intently at Yanjun. Yanjun felt as if he was melting under the gaze. “Actually, I’m going to ask what you were planning to do for the state levels,” Yanjun managed to finish a complete sentence without embarrassing himself more. What an accomplishment.

“Probably just the same? A self-composed song I guess.” Zhangjing answered, putting an index finger on his lips as his eyes trailed to the ceiling of the room. “I’m thinking that it’s too boring, but somehow I can’t do anything more than that.” His tone turned sad as he talked.

“I’m probably just going to do the same too… this isn’t it Zhangjing, we aren’t going to win if we keep doing this…” Yanjun said, and Zhangjing nodded in agreement. “Say, why not we swap our performance? Can’t you dance too?”

“The only dance I can do is literally a girl group cover dance!” Zhangjing exclaimed, and Yanjun held in a laugh. “You are so cool while dancing! Another reason I can never dance well is this…” Zhangjing gestured at his body. “Any moves look clumsy when I’m doing it.”

Yanjun looked at Zhangjing from up to down. “I don’t think anything’s wrong with your body,” he concluded. Zhangjing looked down, a slight blush climbing up his cheeks. “Plus I can teach you dancing if you really want something new for your performance!”

“Will there be enough time at all?” Zhangjing inquired. Yanjun stopped briefly to consider. They’re only three weeks away from the competition. Yanjun normally used four days to both choreograph and perfect a routine, but that was, according to his dance instructor, a natural talent of his. Zhangjing would take much longer than that.

All of the sudden, Yanjun had a dark thought. In his subconscious mind, he still wanted to win over Zhangjing, for even once. If he taught him dancing and he couldn’t do it well enough, he could betray Zhangjing and did his dancing instead of swapping performances with him, right? That way, his chances of winning over Zhangjing would be much higher.

But now Zhangjing and him were friends!

“Hello? Earth to Lin Yanjun?” Zhangjing waved his hand in front of Yanjun, and Yanjun snapped out of his thought. He shuddered. How could he have such a sinister thought?

“What were we talking about again?” Yanjun asked absentmindedly.

“Will there be time for us to learn our respective performances if we were to swap?”

“There will be, definitely, but for today, let’s just show each other what we’ve got. We’re a team now, remember?”

Yanjun bit his lip for telling Zhangjing the lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After just one chapter of progress, the author is curently falling apart again ;-; Honestly what even is this, I didn’t plan the story to be like this yet the characters do what they want so I’m like *insert pikachu looking shocked meme*


	7. Chapter 7

Yanjun was in a dilemma.

He had started teaching Zhangjing the basics of hiphop dancing, and Zhangjing had been way better than he initially thought. “I love dancing even if I’m not good at it!” Zhangjing had told him excitedly after a few pratice sessions. He understood that passion made a person work harder in something he likes.

And oh, wasn’t Zhangjing a hard worker indeed.

Yanjun didn’t know how Zhangjing managed, but he somehow achieved a perfect balance between dance practices and vocal practices. Everytime he saw Zhangjing dancing, he was always improving. Zhangjing’s voice had been becoming better too, as what he claimed, “Exercising makes my lungs capacity bigger so I’m more stable now!”

Yanjun had an inkling on what lungs capacity meant, and he couldn’t help but agree with him. The first time Zhangjing taught him singing techniques, Zhangjing had praised him for his stable breaths too. Yanjun actually knew how to play the keyboard too, but he had been keeping it from Zhangjing. A good fighter always has his best weapons concealed from his enemies, he convinced himself.

Another reason he was in dilemma was unsurprisingly because of You Zhangjing himself.

Zhangjing was undoubtedly the most unique person Yanjun had ever met. The more he spent time with Zhangjing, the more he knew about him. Even though they had known each other for years, never had once he got to understand the boy this much. Zhangjing was kind and caring, Zhangjing was soft spoken most of the time but he could be loud too, and Zhangjing was loyal to his friend, and that included him.

Basically, Zhangjing was the total opposite of Yanjun. Yet, Yanjun felt completely at ease whenever he was around him. Zhangjing radiated warmth, and made everyone around him comfortable and easy to breathe.

That was, until that one fateful day.

It was after one of those dance practices. Zhangjing had already finished memorising all the moves of the routine he wanted to do for the talent show. The two of them were sitting down together leaning against the mirror, Zhangjing slightly out of breath, Yanjun handling a bottle of water to him. Zhangjing acpeted the bottle with a silent thanks, and the two took a break, staring into the space of their practice room, random music playing through Yanjun’s phone. Yanjun secertly loved those moments, where they just sat quietly together, not doing anything, not saying anything.

The previous song had just ended, when a new song came on. Yanjun recognised the piano intro immediately, and apparently Zhangjing did too, since Yanjun could see how the boy’s eyes lighted up in acknowledgement. The singer’s soothing voice filled the room. 

Yanjun suddenly wanted to try something.

He stood up silently, and the action caught Zhangjing’s attention as he turned to look at Yanjun. He started to do a slow dance, spinning now and then. Zhangjing watched in amazement as Yanjun waltzed through the room gracefully.

After a minute of the song playing, Yanjun went up to Zhangjing. His heart was thumping, both from the dance and from something else. Anticipation. Anxiety. Yanjun couldn’t tell which.

He watched as Zhangjing froze in place for a while and then slowly, hesitantly, took Yanjun’s hand and stood up too. Yanjun held his hand (AHHHHHHHHHHH LET THE AUTHOR SCREAM SKDHJLDFJLDJHDFKLDSSJHSDAJLJLJKLH MY FEELS) and led him to the centre of the room. 

“Watch me,” Yanjun whispered. 

Yanjun did a simple two-step dance, watching as Zhangjing copied him. Turning to face him, still not letting go his hand, he guided Zhangjing to dance with him. His other hand hovered awkwardly mid-air, not knowing where it belonged. Yanjun looked down swiftly, and decided to just let it be when Zhangjing suddenly grabbed his arm and guided it to rest on his waist. He then placed his own hand on Yanjun’s shoulder.

Zhangjing was… soft. Soft was an understatement. Zhangjing was like a marshmellow, and Yanjun made sure to not apply pressure,as if he was handling something made of glass. A pink tint crept up his cheeks. He looked at Zhangjing, who was red in the face too, and Yanjun assumed it was from their practice earlier. 

One step forward, one step back. It was a stiff dance, definitely undertrained, even a bit awkward, but Yanjun found himself to be enjoying it. The soft ballad played continuously as they swung forward and backward. Yanjun kept the pace going, as they started circling the room ever so slowly. He pulled Zhangjing to spin, making Zhangjing stumble a bit but he regained balance quickly. He threw Yanjun a flustered but bashful look and they both grinned.

Two souls getting closer and closer, without any words, only action was needed. Yanjun didn’t want the song to end. He was slightly taller than Zhangjing, giving him the perfect view of Zhangjing’s features. The set of eyes that held the universe as usual, and his button nose, and his plush lips. Brown curly hair, fluffy and slightly messy after their intense practice session. He suddenly had the strong urge to wrap Zhangjing in his arms.

Before he knew it, the song was in its final chords and Yanjun realised that he didn’t want to let go. He wasn’t entirely focused on dancing anymore, his mind was filled with You Zhangjing, You Zhangjing, and You Zhangjing only. 

The final chord was finally played. There was a brief silence before the next song was played. Yanjun wished desperately for another slow song, but his wish was not answered as the next song turned out to be upbeat. He turned his wandering thoughts back to Zhangjing.

Zhangjing seemed like he was still in a trance, unmoving, eyes staring up into Yanjun’s. Yanjun was suddenly aware of how warm the atmosphere was, and how weird everything was now that a different song was played in the background.

“Ehem,” Yanjun fake coughed, and that snapped Zhangjing out immediately, as he quickly removed his hand from Yanjun’s shoulder and turned away. He shook Yanjun’s hand out of his hand too, leaving Yanjun’s palm with a coolness he wasn’t used to. “I umm… need to go soon. See you soon, Yanjun!” Zhangjing took his belongings, gave Yanjun a short smile and left the practice room without looking back, leaving Yanjun alone.

Yanjun stood like a statue, head spinning, brain turning wildly as he came to a horrible, horrible realization. He might be in love with You Zhangjing.

 

* * *

 

“Actually, I’ve been trying to ask you something as well…” 

Yanjun stared at the boy in front of him. He was the one Yanjun trusted the most. That’s why he decided to ask him for help after his great epiphany.

“Okay, you go first.”

“Actually I think I have a crush on Zhangjing-“

Everything the other boy said afterwards sounded like static after those few words. His mind was blank and he had stars in his eyes. What kind of rotten luck did he have? Trying to keep his expression neutral, Yanjun stared at the cup of bubble tea in front of him on the table, hoping it was a bottle of alcohol instead.

“… and I need your help. Yanjun, are you still there?”

“… sorry I didn’t hear you, can you repeat.”

“AHHHH LIN YANJUN I poured my heart and soul out on you but you weren’t even listening it?” The boy was red in the face, as he glared at Yanjun with teary eyes. “Yanjun you’re the only one who can help me, I can treat you to 5 cups of bubble tea afterwards, please please please-“

“5 cups of bubble tea, plus one week of lunch. Deal or not deal?”

“Yanjun but-“

“Do you. Still want. Me to help you. Or not.”

“Okay then, I owe you a lot for this.”

“You better do, Chaoze.”

Yanjun could feel a splitting headache developing. Why him? Why Chaoze out of everyone? Why Zhangjing out of everyone?

He closed his eyes as he sucked angrily on his bubble tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROGRESSSSSSS  
> Oh no! Is Chaoze really as nice as we thought? Or is he actually a lil b*tch? We’ll see lol  
> And another thing, the whole plot from now isn’t planned anymore and even I don’t know where this’ll be going lmao


	8. Chapter 8

Yanjun was a clever person, he had to admit. It sounded narcissistic, but it was the truth. In this “Yanjun-Zhangjing-Chaoze crisis”, as he called, he had a simple yet brutal plan. It was crowned the grand name of “Make A Move Faster” by him.

He needed to impress Zhangjing more than Chaoze. A self composed song? A bunch of flowers? A box of chocolate perhaps? What if Zhangjing didn’t like him at all?

Shit.

What if Zhangjing didn’t like him at all?

Yanjun was utterly focused on his own feelings for the past week, and also trying to sabotage Chaoze, that he almost forgot about the main character entangled in between all of them. Zhangjing… Zhangjing was very kind, very gentle. Yanjun had liked him as a friend, but when he started to like him more than a friend, everything changed. He realised that he almost didn’t know Zhangjing at all. 

“Have you ever been in love before?” Yanjun asked Zhangjing, one time, before their practice began. Just testing the waters, he thought to himself.

“In love? I’ve never thought of that before…” Zhangjing pondered on the words.

“Or a crush? Have you ever looked at someone and… just want them to be yours?”

Slowly, Zhangjing turned to Yanjun, who was stretching his body.

“What if I say that I have a crush?”

“Who’s that then? Is it someone I know?” 

“That’s a secret.” Zhangjing winked, and Yanjun actually felt his heart skip a beat.

“What about you, Yanjun?”

Yanjun, who was in the process of stretching to reach his toes, suddenly felt his muscle stiffen. Must not expose himself, must not expose himself, must not expose himself…

“Well I do like someone but…”

“Is it Chaoze?”

“NO! He’s just my best friend, we’ve known each other for so long-“

“It’s Chaoze then.”

“YOU ZHANGJING COME HERE-“

The conversation ended without fulfilling its purpose as Yanjun chased Zhangjing round and round in the practice room, Zhangjing’s laughter threatening to blow the roof.

Zhangjing thought he liked Chaoze, who actually liked Zhangjing, while Yanjun himself was actually trying to ask Zhangjing out. What kind of drama were they in?

It was the day Yanjun’s plan was set to work. The night before, Chaoze called Yanjun, screaming about how anxious he was.

“Yanjun let’s go over the plan again-“

“But we’ve already gone over it at least 10 times-“

“Don’t care. So after school, you’ll bring him to your secret beach spot, which I borrowed from you with five cups of bubble tea, where I’ll be hiding in the bushes nearby. Don’t laugh!”

“Sorry bro but that’s seriously too funny, why the bushes-“

“Then you leave with an excuse and then I will emerge with my confession ready. If all goes well, I owe you a week of luch. Is that right?”

“That’s going to be a lame confession, Chaoze.”

“That’s the eleventh time you commented on that.”

“It’s the truth though. Imagine yourself popping up from behind him with leaves on your hair. How do you plan to confess then?”

“You’ll see! Hopefully Zhangjing accepts me…”

“He will, if you don’t mess up.”

“If YOU don’t mess up. You’re always with him, I bet he’ll follow you everywhere without questioning.”

Yanjun smiled as he repeatedly reassured Chaoze. His smile was a menacing one, a cunning one. Zhangjing wouldn’t like it if he smiled like that all the time. But Yanjun swore to himself that it was unavoidable. He had to make his own plan fail.

“Hey Zhangjing.”

“Hey Yanjun! Let’s go!” Zhangjing chirped with the usual excited tone, and Yanjun felt flowers blooming in his chest despite how anxious he was.

“What’s wrong? You look all antsy!” Zhangjing asked concernedly, seeing the state Yanjun was in, even wiping away a bead of sweat that was sliding down Yanjun’s face.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go then!” Yanjun faked a bright tone, and led Zhangjing away. In the distance, Chaoze gave Yanjun a thumbs up and a bright smile.

Yanjun was confused. What was Chaoze trying to do?

Instead of bringing him to the park, Yanjun took a detour. Zhangjing frowned at the different route they took from the usual one, but decided not to question it. Yanjun, on the other hand, was torn. Should he just bring Zhangjing to the practice room and pretend that Chaoze’s plan never happened, or go with Chaoze’s plan and see his crush getting claimed on the spot?

Before he knew it, the sound of ocean waves entered his ears and Yanjun knew it was too late. If Yanjun take Zhangjing to the park now, he’ll surely question Yanjun, and he would certainly need to tell him everything. Yanjun took a deep breath. Just let it be, he told himself. He apologised to Chaoze over and over and over again in his mind. 

Reaching his secret spot, Yanjun sighed as the familiar sea breeze hit his face. Behind him, Zhangjing let out a small ‘wow’.

“I’ve never been at this part of the beach before…” he said in amazement.

“We took an alternative route. This is my secret spot, you’re only the third person here. Might as well unwind before our big day?” Yanjun explained lamely, cringing at his choice of words.

“Oh…” Zhangjing seemed to notice the odd choice of words as well, turning away while his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. Yanjun fought back the urge to caress his cheeks. The sky was blue, a few white clouds floating. The sun was still bright and kind of searing, as Yanjun sat down under a tree shade on the warm sand. Zhangjing sat down beside him too, keeping a safe distance between them. The scenery was lovely, but in Yanjun’s eyes nothing was quite as beautiful as Zhangjing.

The competition was a scary five days away. It had been two weeks since Yanjun knew he would be going to state levels with Zhangjing, and two weeks since they started practising for the talent show. Normally before a talent show, Yanjun would be on edge all the time, spending most of his time in the practice room, making sure that he would be in the best condition for performance. Since he got close with Zhangjing, however, he realised that his ultimate goal wasn’t to defeat Zhangjing anymore.

Yes, he was still competitive. Yes, he still wanted to win the talent show. But no, he slowly realised how foolish, how immature he was to treat Zhangjing as an enemy. 

He’d rather treat Zhangjing as his lover instead.

Beside him, Yanjun realised that Zhangjing’s eyes were beginning to droop. He kept leaning forward before snapping his back straight again, staring out to the shoreline. Yanjun smiled fondly. Then, he inched closer to Zhangjing. “Sleepy?” He asked softly. Zhangjing hummed in response, rubbing his eyes. He really was too adorable for Yanjun’s own good. “Do you mind getting yourself all sandy?” A shook of his head. “Do you want to lie down?” Yanjun asked again.

Without a verbal reply, Zhangjing lied down and instantly curled up, using his arm as a cushion. Yanjun settled down beside him, lying sideways, watching as Zhangjing stubbornly tried to keep his eyes open, staring at Yanjun. Yanjun looked into the eyes he adored very much. How much he wished Zhangjing was actually looking at him with the same way too.

“Remember the thing I told you in the practice room? The thing about a crush?” Zhangjing said lazily. “Hmm?” Yanjun answered, the sound of the waves like a lullaby, making him lethargic too. However, the next words that came out of Zhangjing’s mouth made him instantly awake.

“What if that person is lying right next to me now?”

Yanjun’s heart sped up. Zhangjing’s eyes were closed now, seemingly drifted off to sleep, but he opened his mouth again. “That person made me comfortable around him, even if he’s actually my enemy but who cares? Liking someone for years isn’t easy you know…”

“For years?” Yanjun’s eyes were now as wide as saucers, any signs of sleepiness gone. He wondered how Zhangjing was able to stay sleepy when he was saying things like that. 

“Years. Years and years…” Zhangjing trailed off, as he actually nodded off for a moment. Then, he withdrew his arm from underneath his head and slapped himself lightly. “Even if that person hates me and really treats me as his enemy. Oh and he’s really really attractive too and that’s not even the point.”

“What’s the point then?” Yanjun asked, now as red as a tomato.

Zhangjing opened his eyes, staring into Yanjun’s soul again. “He’s cold to everyone. But he’s always warm to me. He has the worst temper. But he’s always gentle with me. He thought he was being subtle, but he was obvious as hell. He thought someone else was in love with me, but in fact it was someone else who set you up with me in a place someone else knew you would be bringing me to…”

“Wait.” Yanjun felt his heart drop. “Chaoze?”

“You thought you were betraying him. In fact, if you’re going to the park, he’ll be there and he’ll scream in your ears about your own feelings.” Zhangjing stopped to giggle a bit. “Chaoze’s a really good friend, isn’t he?”

“He is.” Yanjun couldn’t help but facepalm. “And a genius. He saw everything even before I see it muself. I here am an idiot instead.”

“Naturally.” Zhangjing smiled. He seemed like he was waiting for something. Yanjun’s brain raced. He needed to think of something to say to Zhangjing, but his brain seemed to short circuit at this crucial moment. Everything was a mess. At last, he settled on something short and dumb.

“I’ll be your idiot then,” he blurted out, and made Zhangjing snort a little. 

Yanjun stretched his arms, the coarse sand scratching him, but that’s the least of concern now. Zhangjing scooted himself right into Yanjun’s arms, using Yanjun’s arm as his pillow. Yanjun entwined his fingers with Zhangjing’s. Carefully, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He felt Zhangjing’s breath even out, and he knew Zhangjing was fast asleep in his arms.

He felt like he was holding the most precious treasure of his life.

And he didn’t want to let go.

 

* * *

 

Bonus scene:

“I KNEW IT!” Chaoze screamed as Yanjun walked in with Zhangjing, hand in hand.

“Shush! People are staring!” Yanjun glared at him, while Zhangjing giggled softly.

“That totally worked, right?” Chaoze winked exaggeratedly at Zhangjing and Yanjun. “I’m a genius!”

“I thought I would be betraying you when I led Zhangjing to the beach instead of the park.” Yanjun rolled his eyes. “And you chose to tell Zhangjing about it instead of me?”

“It was really risky! I didn’t even know if you really like Zhangjing that way or not. You’re acting like an idiot in love, just staring at him whenever he’s nearby, and when he turns to you you look away, red-faced… I couldn’t stand seeing you like that. Are you even Leng Yanjun anymore?”

“And now he’s my idiot!” Zhangjing cut in, making Yanjun flustered. Chaoze faked a gag.

“Also, you know what that means?” Chaoze reached into his pocket and whipped out a card.

“UNO reverse?” Yanjun asked.

“Initially, I’m going to treat you lunch for a week if the plan worked for me. But now I’ve helped you to get your boy, the deed is reversed. Since I helped you, YOU’RE going to treat me for a week!”

“LIN CHAOZE!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO PROGRESSSSS  
> At this point the author is actually rushing to get things out so… please don’t expect much? I just wanted to contribute to the dying Zhangjun tag on AO3…


	9. Chapter 9

“You ready?” Yanjun turned to Zhangjing, who was struggling with his luggage. Yanjun smiled in understanding and moved over to his side. “Here, let me help you with some of the bags. Why did you even bring this much?”

“My mom insisted! She even packed blankets!” Zhangjing puffed his cheeks up in annoyance, and Yanjun had to resist the urge to squish them. “I told her it’s summer and we live in a hotel, but she won’t listen! Plus, who need blankets when I have you?”

Yanjun was speechless. Even if they only started dating days ago, it felt as if they had been in love for years. Everytime he saw Zhangjing, it was as if he was falling in love all over again. 

“Let’s go!” Zhangjing gestured to the ferry in front of them. It would take them only half an hour to reach the dock on the other side. “Are you going to be seasick, Yanjun?”

“Not sure,” Yanjun replied, as they stepped onto the ferry. “Hopefully not.”

“Hopefully not for me too,” Zhangjing mumbled. “I’ve never been out of this island before.”

Despite the competition coming up in less than 24 hours, Yanjun was actually more excited than anxious. He’s prepared for the competition well, and he got to travel out of the island. Despite the competition only lasting for a day, he and Zhangjing both took a week off to spend time in the city. It was like a honeymoon journey for them, he thought.

He mentioned this “honeymoon” concept to Zhangjing too, at which the latter blushed profusely and kept hitting Yanjun’s side. “Not so soon, Yanjun!” He said shyly, hiding most of his face behind his hands. 

As the couple sat down, they watched as the seats started getting filled up by people. Zhangjing had picked the seats closer to the window of the ferry, where they could look out to the vast sea as they moved forward. He also knew that Yanjun preferred window seats compared to corridor seats. How Zhangjing managed to know, Yanjun had no idea. He guessed it’s just the silent mutual understanding between them.

“If you feel sick, just close your eyes,” Yanjun told Zhangjing, who was fidgeting in his seat next to him. Soon, the ferry started to move. It was a surprising stable ride in Yanjun’s opinion, at least ten times better than his expectation. He even found himself enjoying the occasional bumps he felt as the ferry broke through the waters.  Zhangjing, on the other hand, wasn’t as comfortable as him. About five minutes into the journey, he closed his eyes and a sheet of cold sweat broke onto his forehead. “I don’t feel good, Yanjun,” he groaned.

Yanjun didn’t like seeing Zhangjing like this. “Want some gum? I read on the Internet that it helps,” he whipped one pack out from his front pocket, removed the foil and stuffed it into Zhangjing’s hand. Zhangjing popped the gum into his mouth without opening his eyes. Yanjun took a tissue and softly wiped the cold sweat away from Zhangjing’s forehead. Then, he took Zhangjing’s hand in his, made sure no one was looking, and stole a kiss on Zhangjing’s cheek. He felt Zhangjing’s cheeks lift from a affection.

“Feel better?” Yanjun asked.

“Infinitely better,” Zhangjing replied, voice slightly unclear due to the gum.

 

* * *

 

“Our schedule for today is: drawing for turns and rehearsals in about half an hour, and then free time until tomorrow. What do you want to do?” Yanjun asked Zhangjing, who was curled up beside him in their shared hotel room. He was scrolling through his phone mindlessly, occasionally smiling at whatever content showed up.

“I don’t know… I still feel a bit queasy from just now.” Zhangjing replied, and Yanjun frowned from how weak the smaller boy’s sound was. “Are you sure you aren’t getting sick?” Yanjun asked, touching Zhangjing’s cheek to check his temperature. “It doesn’t feel like you have a fever though. Are you really okay?”

“Uh-hmm,” Zhangjing sat up. “I kinda want bubble tea now. Can we get one later?”

“Are you sure you can stomach it?” Yanjun was still acting like a protective mom. “Oh gosh Yanjun, stop asking so many questions!” Zhangjing punched Yanjun’s chest lightly, making Yanjun laugh. “I’m just worried about you, and your condition. What if you can’t perform well?”

“Shouldn’t you be happy if I actually fall sick? You’ve wanted to win over me so much.” Zhangjing shrugged, looking up to Yanjun with a teasing glance while trying to keep his face straight. Yanjun pressed his lips together at the cocky response.

“That’s in the past. Now shut up or I’ll kiss you.” Yanjun said in a commanding tone, making Zhangjing burst out in laughter. “You’re such a sore loser,” he teaser again.

Yanjun smirked. Zhangjing was really trying to push his limits. He decided to take things into his hand. “Want me to make you feel better?” He whispered lowly. He saw Zhangjing shudder in response as his face turned beet red. 

“Stop it,” Zhangjing managed to grit in between his teeth. Yanjun smirked, delighted that his objective had been achieved. He wanted Zhangjing badly, but not a few days into dating. Plus, they didn’t even tell anyone about their relationship yet. 

“No but seriously, are you feeling better now?” Yanjun’s tone took on a concerned one again, as he tentatively took Zhangjing’s chin. Zhangjing nodded, looking as sincere as he could. “Glad to know that,” Yanjun said, before he captured Zhangjing’s lips in a deep kiss. Zhangjing eagerly recipocrated the kiss, savouring every moment. They did eventually pulled apart, both breathless and red, grinning like idiots. 

“Let’s go down for the draws, shall we?” Yanjun took a short moment to smooth out his shirt.

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3 of the “This is so short I’m so sorry” trilogy aka the filler lol  
> The next chapter will have something I really enjoyed writing despite in a complete rush lol  
> It’s currently four hours away from the deadline and I’m desperate, please forgive me


	10. Chapter 10

The audience seats were full. The spotlights were on. There were sounds of chattering everywhere. Yanjun sat at the backstage, letting the staff touch up his makeup for one last time. He knew he should be pumped with adrenaline by now, excited to go one stage, like he always was before every performance, but now the performance was literally the last thing on his mind.

(Earlier that morning)

“Rise and shine, Zhangjing,” Yanjun whispered to the ball of blanket beside him, patting what he assumed to be Zhangjing’s shoulder under the blanket. He felt slightly chilly from the lack of blankets for the whole night, but he was contented as long as Zhangjing was warm and comfortable-

Wait. Something isn’t right.

“Zhangjing? Are you okay?” Yanjun was growing slightly worried when the ball of blanket didn’t even budge or give a single response. “Wake up, we’re running late!”

He carefully peeled away the layers of blanket wrapped around Zhangjing, only to find a delirious Zhangjing, lips as pale as paper, face flushed an abnormal pink. Instead of soft steady breaths that always soothed Yanjun when he fell asleep, Zhangjing’s breath was erratic and ragged. “Zhangjing!” Yanjun whispered urgently, softly patting Zhangjing’s cheek, wincing at how hot it was. This was very, very bad news.

Zhangjing stirred from the touch. His brows were furrowed, but he didn’t open his eyes. Beads of sweat lined his forehead as he began to shift uncomfortably. A few tears escaped his tightly closed eyes, mixing with the sweat already soaking his cheeks. He was still not showing signs of consciousness.

Yanjun continued to shake Zhangjing lightly, calling his name, trying to wake him up from… whatever he was experiencing. Zhangjing definitely had a nightmare, he thought. Tears of worry and heartbreak began to gather in his eyes, and Yanjun blinked rapidly to hide them.

After a few minutes of Yanjun’s effort, Zhangjing finally opened his eyes. He stared blearily and unfocused into nothing for a moment, until he focused on Yanjun, who was right in front of him. “Yanjun…” he croaked, and Yanjun winced at how hoarse it sounded. “Why is it so hot, Yanjun…”

“Shush my love, you’re sick as a dog. You’re not getting out of here, just rest well.” Yanjun said, voice unsteady. He wasn’t good with affectionate names, and it sounded awkward, but he just wanted Zhangjing to feel better.

“I dreamt that I was late to the competition and- OH GOSH THE COMPETITION!” Zhangjing suddenly sat up at realisation, only to collapse back into the pile of sheets due to a sudden wave of vertigo. He looked up helplessly to Yanjun, eyes filling up with fresh tears. “Yanjun, the competition! What do I do?” He sobbed, and Yanjun felt his chest tighten into a huge knot. He immediately pulled Zhangjing into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“It’s okay Zhangjing, the competition doesn’t matter, I just want you to get well, everything will be alright, please don’t cry…” Yanjun said comfortingly, but Zhangjing’s sobs keep getting louder.

“It’s unfair, Yanjun! I’ve wanted this so much, and YOU wanted this too! To visit the city, to sing and dance in front of so many people, to win…” He struggled to get out of Yanjun’s arms, and Yanjun let him. “Yanjun, the competition matters. I don’t care about myself, I just want you to go on there, and slay.” He said with determination, and Yanjun could only look at him with utter heartbreak and love in his eyes. 

“But without you competing with me on stage, the whole purpose of me being here is gone…” he told Zhangjing, and unexpectedly, Zhangjing’s eyes lit up with fury.

“Why won’t you listen to me once, Yanjun!” Zhangjing wailed loudly, no doubt straining his voice even more. “Yanjun, you’ve wanted to win so bad. You wanted to win OVER ME. Now here’s the chance! Go on! Win it! Win it for me! If you ditch this I’m breaking up with you!”

Yanjun quickly shushed his lover by putting both his hands on Zhangjing’s mouth. “How about you?” Yanjun asked, a hint of despair in his voice. “How can I convince you to… ugh everything’s a mess!” He started pulling his own hair, but Zhangjing pulled Yanjun down beside him by his collar, surprisingly strong despite how sick he was. 

“Yanjun, look at me.” Zhangjing said firmly, although there was exhaustion in his voice. Yanjun obliged, and panicking eyes met with soft but firm eyes. As if magic truly existed, Yanjun calmed down without another word. 

“Yanjun, I want to perform. I want YOU to perform too. The competition does matter, yes, we’ve worked so hard for this, you remember? But it’s the results that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter if I lose. It doesn’t even matter if you lose, because you’ve already won my heart over, even before the competition.” Zhangjing halted to clear his throat, wincing at how sore it was, and then continued.

“I want to do this. I want to ignore this… whatever illness this is. And go up there and dance. And you. Are NOT going to ditch the competition because of me. Promise me. Yeah?” By the end of his small speech, Zhangjing couldn’t even finish another word, completely exhausted out.

“If you want this, then yes, I’ll go onto stage. But can you go onto stage? I mean, with you like this? And you’re going to DANCE!” Yanjun raised his voice, but immediately lowered his voice again once he saw Zhangjing wincing. “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to get agitated… but you could barely walk now, not to mention dance.”

“I’ll somehow manage,” Zhangjing sounded as uncertain as Yanjun. “Maybe I can find some fever medicine in my bag that could help. And then by the time night falls, I’ll be fine.”

“Sure, love,” Yanjun said, still very concerned. “I’ll go look in your luggage.”

“And Yanjun?”

“Yes?”

“I love that nickname.”

Yanjun couldn’t help but blush. How could Zhangjing still be so charming even when he was so ill?

(Back to reality)

Once his makeup was done, Yanjun rushed to see Zhangjing. Zhangjing was sitting in front of the mirror, nodding off as a staff touched up his makeup. Zhangjing almost looked fine. Yanjun couldn’t imagine how many layers of makeup was on his face.

He nodded a greeting to the staff doing the makeup, and gently laid his hand on Zhangjing’s shoulder. Zhangjing startled awake, but instantly relaxed when he saw who it was. “Hey, Yanjun,” he greeted with his most upbeat voice, and Yanjun couldn’t help but smile at how bubbly he appeared to be. “You look stunning!” 

“Hi back, Zhangjing, you look… different.” Yanjun could only manage these few words as he was blown away by how charismatic Zhangjing looked. He never saw Zhangjing with this amount of eye makeup, the darker eyeshadow accenting his eyes, making them look strong and powerful instead of soft and gentle like they usually were. His leather jacket laid folded on the dressing table, as Zhangjing was dressed in leather pants and a simple white shirt. “Hey, we’re matching shirts!” Zhangjing noticed, as he draw his hand up Yanjun’s white shirt, feeling along his abdomen, until he was touching the necklace adorning his chest. Yanjun felt shivers running up his spine.

“I like seeing us with our usual wardrobe swapped,” Zhangjing commented, standing up slowly. Yanjun saw his eyes unfocused for a split second, then Zhangjing shook his head and his pupils went back to focus again. Yanjun’s smile slowly disappeared from his face.

“Don’t lie to me, Zhangjing. Do you feel sick now?” Yanjun asked sternly. Zhangjing’s smile turned sheepish as he fidgeted with his fingers, now leaning mostly on Yanjun. “I’m as fit as a fiddle now, Yanjun-“

“I said don’t. Lie. To me.” Yanjun repeated.

“Okay, maybe I’m still dizzy… I think it’s because of my adrenaline rush though…” Zhangjing finally answered after a long pause, not looking at Yanjun directly.

“Contestants get ready in a minute!” Someone called from outside the dressing room, breaking the moment.

“Tell me if you don’t feel good,” Yanjun finally said, before leaving.

 

* * *

 

“Next up we have contestant number nine, Lin Yanjun!”

Yanjun took a deep breath, and stepped out onto the stage. The whole stage was pitch black, saved for a keyboard under the light. Yanjun stepped into the light, bowing deeply for a few seconds, before sitting down. He put his hands on the keyboard gently. The whole arena was silent, apart from the sound of his heartbeat loud in his tears. He adjusted the microphone to his height.

Zhangjing, my love, I’m doing this for you, he said in his heart.

Fingers started to move on the keyboard, dancing around like graceful dancers. A melodious tune seeped out from underneath the fingers, creating a stream of clarity that crept into Yanjun’s heart. He opened his mouth.

_ I see you everywhere at where we use to be _ _   
_ _ I see laughters I see fights that we don't mean _ _   
_ _ I see you everywhere even in my dreams _ _   
_ __ But I would wake up with no one next to me

_ So would you come back to me _ _   
_ _ Where everything are what we use to be _ _   
_ _ Do you still think of me _ _   
_ __ Cuz all I know and all I know this love is driving me crazy

_ Oh I can't sleep I can't breathe _ _   
_ _ Cuz all I see and all I see is you _ _   
_ _ Oh I can't sleep I can't breathe _ _   
_ __ Cuz all I need and all I need is you

Yanjun found it a bit funny that he was singing such a heartbreaking song when in real life, he was so happy and content with Zhangjing. He tried thinking about how he yearned for Zhangjing when he was enemies with him, how he prayed for Zhangjing’s forgiveness when he wasn’t talking to him, and how he longed for Zhangjing to return his feelings when he was pining at him. Suddenly, his emotions spiked, and he was so submerged in them that he actually played a few extra bars before entering the next verse.

I see you everywhere at where we use to be   
I see laughters I see fights that we don't mean   
_ I see you everywhere even in my dreams _ _   
_ _ But I would wake up with no one next to me _

_ So would you come back to me _ _   
_ _ Where everything are what we use to be _ _   
_ _ Do you still think of me _ _   
_ __ Cuz all I know and all I know this love is driving me crazy

_ Oh I can't sleep I can't breathe _ _   
_ _ Cuz all I see and all I see is you _ _   
_ _ Oh I can't sleep I can't breathe _ _   
_ __ Cuz all I need and all I need is you

_ Oh I can't sleep I can't breathe _ _   
_ _ Cuz all I see and all I see is you _ _   
_ _ Oh I can't sleep I can't breathe _ _   
_ __ Cuz all I need is you

 

Once he finished the song, only silence met him. Yanjun kept his eyes closed, fearful that somehow he had messed up and the audience weren’t impressed- until the applause began. Apprehensively, he opened his eyes. The arena had lighted up. Everyone was clapping, some even cheering him on. He managed to squeeze out a smile and bowed again. Then, he returned backstage, the appaluse still coming up as waves behind him. Now that his performance ended, only one thing was left on his mind. 

He rushed to where he knew Zhangjing would be. There he was, sitting on his place, flashing a dazzling smile at him. Zhangjing opened his arms, and Yanjun dived right into them. Zhangjing was still a bit too warm, but much better than in the morning. His warmth radiated through Yanjun’s pastel blue coloured suit, warming up Yanjun’s chest too. So many performances, yet this was the first time he ended up in Zhangjing’s arms right after one. It felt extremely good. He felt complete.

“You did so well, Yanjun,” Zhangjing whispered in his ears. Yanjun couldn’t help but smile. “That’s nice to hear, my love,” he whispered back, pulling away from Zhangjing to look at him. He fought back the urge to mess his hair up as the smaller boy’s hair was currently styled neatly, not even a single strand of hair out of place. “You look weird when your hair is straight,” Yanjun teased, which made Zhangjing giggle.

“Watch your mouth!” Zhangjing slapped Yanjun’s arm with a bit of strength that Yanjun actually felt some tingling on his arm. It looked like Zhangjing was fine at the moment. Yanjun laughed, pulling Zhangjing back into his arms. “Never,” he joked, making Zhangjing laugh in delight.

“Contestant number nine get ready!” A staff walked in, accidentally catching the couple in an intimate posture. Surprisingly, she only gave them a brief smile and a wink.

“Go, it’s your time to shine!” Yanjun pushed Zhangjing to follow the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoy reading sickfics (or whump?) but not anything too triggering, so this is something I tried really hard at writing well!   
> Also, the song that Yanjun sang is I See You Everywhere by Eric Chou! I wanted Yanjun to sing Imperfect Love instead but Imperfect Love was too angsty and Zhangjun were basically happily married at this point of the story so…  
> Next chapter will be even more intense!


	11. Chapter 11

Yanjun watched Zhangjing from the backstage. 

Back facing him, Zhangjing bowed graciously before nodding to the sound engineer. A strong beat hand picked by him started playing, and Zhangjing started moving.

Zhangjing was dazzling on stage. Even though he only learned the routine and practised it for three weeks without any experience, he managed to execute it perfectly. Each move was on tempo, and Yanjun found himself enchanted by his movements. Zhangjing’s posture was graceful, like that of a ballet dancer, but his movements are sharp and precise, like a hiphop dancer. Yanjun watched fondly as the audience seemed to love his performance as much as him, wowing and cheering along with each stunt Zhangjing pulled. Yanjun could just imagine how great his facial expressions were, probably powerful and intimidating as he focused on every move, even seductive at times.

Suddenly, the music slowed down. Yanjun raised his brows. So many times he watched Zhangjing practice, and this part was never included. Zhangjing turned, back facing the audience, and started taking off his shoes. Yanjun was holding his breath. Zhangjing spotted him watching from behind the curtains and gave him a wink. Yanjun knew he probably looked like an idiot, but he watched on, not knowing what was in Zhangjing’s treasure box.

Then Zhangjing started moving. Immediately, Yanjun was enraptured. Yanjun recognised his moves. 

“Contemporary,” he mumbled, everything suddenly making sense.  A good fighter always has his best weapons concealed from his enemies, he thought. Of course Zhangjing would have something he kept from him, similar to the way he kept some of his abilities from Zhangjing. Yanjun watched in amazement as Zhangjing glided gracefully across the stage, making bold but delicate moves that attracted Yanjun’s eyeballs whenever he went.

Once again, Zhangjing had outdone Yanjun. 

Yanjun should be angry, bitter, sour, jealous, whatever. He tried searching for these feelings inside him. But to his utter surprise, he didn’t find any of them. Instead, there was just an infinite amount of fondness and pride. He smiled to himself. Zhangjing really changed him, even if he didn’t try to. Or was it only Yanjun who had changed?

All questions were no longer important, as Zhangjing did a final cartwheel and landed in his ending pose. The audience gave him a standing ovation, but there was more. There were cheers, there were catcalls, there were even screams of encore. Zhangjing stood up and bowed gracefully. After a few second, he stood up and made his way backstage.

Yanjun only managed to catch Zhangjing before he collapsed right in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was a mess to Yanjun afterwards.

There were staff, there were medics, but after Zhangjing went back to consciousness, he insisted to stay backstage, not wanting to go to the ER. Yanjun was trapped outside the circle of people, only managing to steal a glance of Zhangjing- lying on a couch, a bag of ice on his forehead, and an IV drip in his arm. Yanjun remembered himself wanting to move forward, wanting to see Zhangjing, wanting to hold his hand and never let go,. He did not remember screaming for Zhangjing, did not remember shedding tears, did not remember when a staff ushered him back to his own section of dressing room, assuring him that Zhangjing would be okay.

He was still spacing out, dried tear tracks evident on his face, when the same staff from Zhangjing’s dressing room before showed up in front of him.

“He wants to see you.” She said plainly, but as Yanjun stood up and made a mad dash for Zhangjing, she stopped him in track.

“I know I shouldn’t say this, but…” she paused for a bit. “He really loves you. The moment he fully woke up, he asked for you. Not something a friend would do.”

“I’m sorry but can I go to see him now?” Yanjun did his best to keep his voice emotionless. "I need to see my boyfriend.”

“Sure,” she replied and stepped out of the way. In an instance, he was gone.

The moment Zhangjing entered Yanjun’s sight, his heart broke. The boy’s makeup was redone and he had changed into more comfortable clothes, but no amount of makeup could conceal how frail he looked. An IV drop was still connected to his arm, but he was able to sit upright now- a good sign. He even managed a smile as he saw Yanjun approaching. 

“Surprise,” he said softly.

“Surprise your ass!” Yanjun scolded Zhangjing, though there was no malice in his voice. “Do you know how worried I am? When you just went out like that right in front of me? What if I didn’t catch you? What if you knocked your head on the floor. What if you haveaconcussionandfallintoacoma-“

“Oh gosh, Yanjun, stop!” Zhangjing’s laughter rung through Yanjun’s clouded mind like a bell, and Yanjun suddenly found himself in tears, sobbing so violently he almost couldn’t breathe. He could only stumble up to Zhangjing, trying not to trip on anything. 

“Calm down my dear, I’m not going anywhere.” Zhangjing caressed Yanjun’s face, wiping his tears away. Yanjun could do nothing but sob like a child, unable to stop the river of emotions coming out of him. It was only until a good ten minutes later when Yanjun’s tears ceased and he requested to redo his makeup.

“Let me do this!” As a staff came with her makeup bag, Zhangjing courteously asked to have the makeup bag before opening it. Yanjun watched in awe as Zhangjing applied makeup skillfully on Yanjun’s face. “You know, I used to do all my makeup by myself before I went on stage back home,” he sing-songed, as Yanjun stared back incredulously. “This feels awfully like something a Youtuber will do! Just imagine it Yanjun, ‘Azora’s vlog: applying makeup to my boyfriend’!”

Yanjun felt his face go hot at the word ‘boyfriend’. “I can’t imagine this! Hearing you call me boyfriend doesn’t even feel real to me…” he mumbled the last sentence, but Zhangjing managed to catch it.

“Well, you’ll be hearing me say that for the rest of your life~” Zhangjing replied cheekily, and it was all that took Yanjun to dodge Zhangjing’s makeup brush and press a kiss to his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Now, we’re announcing the third place! Third place goes to…”

Yanjun stood in front of the stage with the other contestants of the talent show. They were standing according to their performing sequence, so (unfortunately) Yanjun wasn’t standing next to Zhangjing. He honestly didn’t know who will win or would he be able to win anything at all, since he didn’t pay attention on anyone else.

“… Lin Yanjun!”

His name was called! Yanjun couldn’t believe his ears. He was still in a trance as he stepped automatically forward to receive his trophy and his prize. If a performance like his was able to secure him a third place, then You Zhangjing would undoubtedly be the winner again.

“And the first place of the talent show goes to… YOU ZHANGJING!!!” The emcee announced with a truimph wave, and the audience cheered wildly. Zhangjing went out and received his big trophy, while Yanjun clapped with pride and love in his eyes. People screamed for an encore from Zhangjing again, and the emcee relented.

“Thank you for participating! Now, we shall leave the stage to You Zhangjing, our champion!” the emcee handed the microphone to Zhangjing, who appeared to be slightly flustered. Yanjun smiled peacefully as he began to follow the other contestants off the stage until-

“I want someone to perform with me for this encore stage!” Zhangjing’s cheerful voice rang inside the hall. Yanjun slowed down his steps. He heard footsteps quickly approaching him from his back. A soft hand took hold of his arms and not so softly, literally dragged him back to the middle of the stage.

“We’re from the same area, grew up together, practised together.” Zhangjing introduced. “And we have something prepared. Wait for it!” Zhangjing rushed to the backstage and soon, rushed out again, someone carrying a keyboard behind him. He walked to Yanjun, who stared back at him, confused.

“I play a ballad, you dance.” Yanjun’s eyes were about to pop out from their sockets. “Just go with the flow, I believe in you.” He then rushed back to the sound engineer and told them something.

Zhangjing went to the keyboard and started playing an unfamiliar tune. Or what he thought was unfamiliar. He actually remembered it. Only a day after their fight, Zhangjing had barged into his practice room, accidentally trapping both of them in. Zhangjing was working on that tune right before that occasion that would eventually make their paths connect happened.

Yanjun let his body do the work. He started moving gracefully, letting his mind guide him what to do. In his opinion, the song sounded angry. Sounded frustrated. And lost. But somehow, there’s a hint of sadness and yearning threaded into the notes, if he deciphered it correctly. It was a powerful work, even more emotionally intense than all his previous pieces.

Before he knew, the song ended. He stood in the middle of the stage awkwardly, not knowing what to do other than bowing. “So… he’s originally experted in that, and I’m originally expected in this.” Zhangjing explained, and Yanjun heard the audience murmure in awe. “But wait, that’s not all!”

Zhangjing walked over to Yanjun and handed him a microphone. Then, he did something entirely out of Yanjun’s expectation. He wedged his fingers between Yanjun’s fingers. Yanjun looked down in embarrassment as he heard some of the audience cooing at them. A very familiar music started playing.

Yanjun suddenly understood.

He remembered that day in the practice room, when this song came on shuffle. He had led Zhangjing dancing across their small, cramped practice room, sharing a private moment. It was at that moment that Yanjun realised his feelings towards Zhangjing. It was at that moment that Yanjun realised that maybe he didn’t really care about winning over Zhangjing at all.

He swung their linked arms, trying to get himself relaxing. Right next to him, Zhangjing silently cheered him on with an encouraging smile.

_ I found a love for me _ _   
_ _ Darling just dive right in _ _   
_ _ And follow my lead _ _   
_ _ Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet  _ _   
_ _ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _ _   
_ _ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _ _   
_ _ Not knowing what it was _ _   
_ _ I will not give you up this time _ _   
_ _ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _ _   
_ __ And in your eyes you're holding mine

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms _ _   
_ _ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _ _   
_ _ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath _ _   
_ __ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Zhangjing nodded and smiled sweetly at Yanjun as he sang, even laughing softly at the subtle change of lyrics, and Yanjun could literally melt into a puddle right there. What did he do in his last life to have found someone as beautiful as Zhangjing?

Zhangjing poked his dimple, which made Yanjun blush madly- he swore he never felt so in love before- as Zhangjing lifted the microphone up to his mouth.

_ Well I found a boy, stronger than anyone I know _ _   
_ _ He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home _ _   
_ _ I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets _ _   
_ _ To carry love, to create future of our own _ _   
_ _ We are still kids, but we're so in love _ _   
_ _ Fighting against all odds _ _   
_ _ I know we'll be alright this time _ _   
_ _ Darling, just hold my hand _ _   
_ _ Be my love, I'll be your man _ _   
_ __ I see my future in your eyes

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _ _   
_ _ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _ _   
_ _ When I saw you in my eyes, looking so beautiful _ _   
_ __ I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

By the time Zhangjing finished singing, Yanjun was grinning so hard his cheeks felt like they were splitting apart. He couldn’t help but leaned down to gently kiss Zhangjing on his forehead, earning the squeals of some of the audience members.

“I want to thank my parents, my friends, and most importantly this man right here!” Zhangjing said as the music continued to play. “Without his efforts, I probably won’t be standing here now! I’ll let you in on a secret: the first time I saw Yanjun years and years ago, I was already in love!”

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _ _   
_ _ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _ _   
_ _ I have faith in what I see _ _   
_ _ Now I know I have met an angel in person _ _   
_ _ And he looks perfect _ _   
_ _ I don't deserve this _ _   
_ __ You look perfect tonight

As they sang the last chorus together, the curtains closed closely. Yanjun wrapped an arm protectively around Zhangjing’s shoulder as they bowed one last time, receiving another standing ovation from the audience.

“You’re in third place tonight. Aren’t you upset?”

“Not at all.”

“Why though? You didn’t win over me.”

“Like you said earlier, I already won your heart over so yeah, I still won.”

“Not a bit of regret?”

“Not at all.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just squeezed a bunch of events in one single chapter and made it overly long but it’s currently 11:30pm on February 10th and I couldn’t think straight anymore-  
> So here it ends! Might add a short SHORT drabble as the epilogue later  
> Please give the Zhangjun ship a lot of love even though it’s currently sinking  
> In this house we remain believing in zdj!!!  
> The song they sang together is Perfect by Ed Sheeran, and that song is also the song they were slow dancing to in Chapter 6! They actually sang this in the LA studio and someone actually made an edit of them singing together so I must do this, the gods of zdj have spoken! xD


	12. Epilogue

“YOU STAYED UP PRACTISING THE DAY BEFORE WE SET OFF???”

“Oh gosh Yanjun stop yelling, I didn’t even stay up that long-“

“NEVER MIND. How long did you stay up?”

“Until 3 am-“

“3 FECKING AM??? DID YOU EVEN SLEEP?

“If I told you I wanted to practice you won’t let me, won’t you?”

“Of course no! It’s important for you to stay in optimal condition before any competition!”

“Then does it serve me right to get sick on d-day?”

“I didn’t mean that Zhangjing! Why were you sick in first place?”

“The doctor said it’s exhaustion plus me unable to get acclimatized to the city. The motion sickness might have a role here too…”

“So am I just going to protect you like you’re some precious artefact now?”

“How are you going to do this?”

“By staying right next to you all the time.”

“Idiot.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say it’s a short SHORT drabble… but anyways, a huge thanks to the Nine of Cups fic fest for allowing me the chance to contribute to the ipd ao3 community, even if I’m not a great writer and I’m mostly rushing everything to the point of unable to fill my plot holes ;-;  
> I almost forgot how enthusiastic I used to be at writing when I was still in high school, but now that I get to write again I’m reminded of the reason I love to write in first place! And this is actually the longest I’ve ever written… I think I should really stick to writing a few k’s instead of almost 16k lol  
> Thank you for reading so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go…


End file.
